


Distracted

by Ellessey



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellessey/pseuds/Ellessey
Summary: Kuroko turns back to him with that look, the one that says,Aomine-kun, how can you really be this stupid?“His birthday is today.”“Sure,” Daiki says. “But Tetsu... you knowhedoesn't know that, right?”“No, I suppose not. But I know, and I feel like I’ve let him down.”Daiki can't help smiling even though Kuroko is very serious about this, because he’s so stupidly, adorably earnest that it almost hurts. “Okay. How about this...”--Kuroko needs some cheering up when Nigou's (unnecessary) birthday party has to be delayed. Fortunately, this falls within Daiki's skillset.





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello KNB fandom! I wrote this over two years ago and then immediately wrote a million Haikyuu fics and never posted this one. But in honor of my very favorite asshole's birthday, here it is :D

Kuroko is sitting on the floor with his back against his bed, looking thoroughly dejected. He doesn't even seem to notice when Daiki comes into his bedroom and kicks the door closed behind him.

“Yo! Kuroko!”

Kuroko’s blue eyes come up to find Daiki's face, his head remains tilted down like it’s too heavy to lift.

“Aomine-kun... don't you have practice?”

Daiki shrugs. Being on a college team has so far done very little to influence how often he actually shows up to things when he's supposed to, much to Kuroko's frustration. “There's probably a practice. What's up? Why do you look like your dog just died?”

Kuroko’s eyes immediately get round and... teary? Are those tears? Daiki panics, looking frantically around for Kuroko’s dog who had fucking better not be dead.

Oh, no he’s right there. Sacked out on Kuroko’s desk chair looking perfectly fine, and definitely breathing.

“What is it? What's wrong?”

Kuroko sighs and looks over at the sleeping dog. “It’s Nigou’s birthday today.”

“It is? Didn't he just wander into your school one day? How do you know—”

“I _don’t_ know, Aomine-kun, obviously. But this is when I acknowledge it, because it's the day he found us.”

“Oh... okay. So...”

“So I wanted to have a little celebration for him with the team, since we're all split up now, but no one can make it. Not even Kagami.”

 _Can't make it, or doesn't want to? Fucking chicken._ Daiki will keep that thought to himself though. Along with his opinion about how completely unnecessary a fake birthday party for a dog is.

“Can you do it a different day?” he asks.

“Yes, we're going to do it tomorrow night instead.”

“Great, so why the hangdog face then?”

Kuroko turns back to him with that look, the one that says, _Aomine-kun, how can you really be this stupid?_ “His birthday is _today.”_

 _Well, it's not actually_ , Daiki thinks. But he keeps that to himself too, because he's _not_ that stupid. In fact he's fifty times more logical than Kuroko when it comes to this furball.

“Sure,” he says. “But Tetsu... you know _he_ doesn't know that, right?”

They both look over at Nigou, who has now rolled onto his back with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. Seemingly utterly satisfied with life in general.

“No, I suppose not. But I know, and I feel like I’ve let him down.”

Daiki can't help smiling even though Kuroko is very serious about this, because he’s so stupidly, adorably earnest that it almost hurts. “Okay,” he says, sitting down beside Kuroko. “How about this...”

Kuroko doesn't say anything, but he slumps against Daiki's side.

“I’ll help you make sure Nigou gets the best fucking birthday party a dog's ever had tomorrow night.”

Kuroko nuzzles into him, pushing his head under Daiki's arm.

“And tonight,” Daiki continues, “I'll keep you distracted so you can stop feeling bad.”

Kuroko sighs again. “That's nice of you Aomine-kun, but I'm a terrible dog owner. I can't just forget about that.”

Daiki laughs and wraps his arm around Kuroko. His strange, big hearted little boyfriend. He cannot even begin to understand how someone could get worked up about having a party a day late for an animal who doesn't give a shit. But he's been on the receiving end of Kuroko's almost inhuman grace, and even now he sometimes finds it hard to believe that things are so good between them, despite him being such an unforgivable ass in high school. He’s still a little awed by the fact that he's the one who gets to cheer Kuroko up at times like this. He _is_ though, and he’s damn good at it, too.

“No?” he asks. “You don't think there's anything, anything at all, that could distract you?”

“Probably not.”

Daiki tries again, dropping his voice a little so it's even deeper than usual. “ _Nothing,_ Tetsu?” The growl that creeps in when he says Kuroko’s name is predictably effective. Kuroko’s hand, which had been limply resting on Daiki's leg, tenses suddenly, his fingers tightening in the fabric of Daiki's jeans.

“I don't know,” he says. “Nigou is right there and...”

“Tetsu,” Daiki says again, moving to sit on Kuroko’s outstretched legs. Or sit _over_ them really, because he doesn't want to crush them. He’s a big fan of these legs, especially when they're not covered by these admittedly appealing tight jeans.

Kuroko’s eyes meet his. They are still very wide, but no longer teary.

“Nigou does not give two fucks what we do in front of him. And you…” Daiki ducks down to butt his head against Kuroko’s stomach, then uses his teeth to lift the hem of his shirt above his navel before speaking again, his lips a breath away from the soft trail of light hair that disappears beneath Kuroko’s jeans. “You deserve to be so distracted you can't even remember your own name.”

Kuroko’s breath catches and Daiki sneaks a glance up at him, grinning at the flush that has painted the fair skin of his face and neck red. He loves how that happens, how just the sound of his voice can make Kuroko breathless.

“Yes,” Kuroko says softly, and that's all the encouragement Daiki needs.

He unzips Kuroko’s jeans and tugs them open, so when he ducks his head again he can push down the waistband of his underwear and brush the tip of his nose back and forth through the hair just above Kuroko’s cock, before running it up the soft trail to his belly button and dipping his tongue inside. Kuroko squeaks and wriggles, and Daiki holds his slim hips to keep him still. He's momentarily distracted then by the way his hands look, so big and dark against Kuroko's delicate hipbones and his pale, almost translucent skin. Then he lowers his head to trace the same path again, with his tongue this time, continuing up to the base of Kuroko’s ribs.

Daiki shuffles backwards so he can tug on Kuroko’s hips until he’s flat on his back between Daiki’s legs, then leans back in to pick up where he left off. With Kuroko lying down, his rib cage lifts, and Daiki runs his hands over the smooth slope down to his stomach before nipping at the rise of his ribs.

Kuroko jerks under him, whimpering when Daiki starts to suck the spot he's just bitten.

“Why do you—ah! Why... do you always have to _bite_ me?” Kuroko asks. If he's trying to sound put out, he's not doing a very good job.

“Because you taste so fucking good, Tetsu. Haven't I told you that?”

“You've probably... _oh,_ Aomine-kun, that...”

Daiki has kissed his way up Kuroko’s ribs, and now has his shirt hiked up above his chest and his nipple between his teeth. Kuroko’s back lifts off the floor when Daiki flicks it mercilessly with his tongue, and he slides one hand under Kuroko to feel the deep arch of his spine. He leaves it there to keep Kuroko pressed tightly to him when he releases his nipple, wet and reddened now, and moves to suck at the other one until Kuroko is crying out and pulling the back of Daiki's shirt.

“Aomine-kun, I can't—I need you... when you do that I need you to—”

“To what?” Daiki asks before licking the swollen nub he's just freed and blowing over it gently. Kuroko whines softly, slim fingers sliding into Daiki's hair and twisting in it.

“I need you to...”

Daiki moves to brush his lips over the shell of Kuroko’s ear. “What. Say it for me, Tetsu.”

Kuroko’s hips jerk upwards at Daiki's voice in his ear, and he rolls them into him insistently until Daiki presses them back against the floor. It takes everything in him not to rip off both of their pants and drive into Kuroko right now with no warning. Just fuck him hard into the carpet until they're both satisfied.

But he holds back, because he can do more than just satisfy Kuroko. He can obliterate him and then put him back together piece by piece.

“I need you inside me,” Kuroko says, so low and quiet Daiki can only hear him because Kuroko’s mouth is so close to his ear.

“What was that?” he asks, lowering his own hips to brush his cock slowly over Kuroko’s, so lightly he's barely touching him. Just enough for Kuroko to feel how hard he is, to know how ready he is to give him what he wants when he decides to.

“ _Ah_... _fuck me_ , Daiki. I need you to fuck me.”

“I will,” Daiki says, his voice still low in Kuroko’s ear. “But not yet. Not like that anyway.”

“What—”

Before Kuroko can get another word out Daiki is flipping him onto his stomach, and pulling at his hips until his ass is in the air.

"Lean on the bed" he says. "You're going to want something to hold on to."

Kuroko obediently crawls forward and lies with his upper body across the low bed, his knees on the floor and Daiki's hands sliding firmly over his hips to drag both his jeans and underwear down his thighs.

"Fuck..." he groans, cupping Kuroko's bare ass with both hands and almost regretting it because it's _way_ too tempting, especially with his cock painfully hard now. He unzips his own jeans to relieve some of the pressure, palming himself once, twice, then forcing himself to stop and focus on the way Kuroko's thighs are already trembling in anticipation. He rises up on his knees to hover over Kuroko, spitting on his ass and watching the saliva run down to collect over Kuroko's tight entrance. Kuroko jerks slightly but Daiki is holding him firmly and he spits again, using his thumbs to spread Kuroko open, allowing the pooled liquid to drip inside. When he's satisfied, and Kuroko seems to be finished muttering about how disgusting he is, he sinks low on his knees, Kuroko's pert ass right in front of his face.

"So you want me inside you?"

" _Yes_ ," Kuroko says, sounding decidedly impatient now.

"Alright," Daiki says, and then he presses his face between Kuroko's spread ass cheeks and plunges his tongue inside of him.

Kuroko shouts and tries to scoot forward, but his hips are already against the bed and Daiki is holding him tight. He withdraws his tongue and circles Kuroko's rim with it, lightly now, running the fingers of one hand up and down Kuroko's thigh until he starts to relax.

"Aomine-kun." Kuroko's voice is breathy and high, it makes Daiki's head spin just to hear it. "This... shouldn't feel so good."

Daiki smiles against Kuroko's skin, and then pushes his tongue back inside him, as deep as he can. This time Kuroko doesn't try to pull away, he chases Daiki's tongue when he starts to pull out, pressing his ass back against his face to try to fill himself again. Daiki won't make him work for it. He pins Kuroko's hips tightly to the side of the bed and dives in, fucking him with his tongue as long and hard as he can, until Kuroko's gasps sound more like sobs, and Daiki’s jaw is aching too much to keep going.

"Hey!" Kuroko cries when Daiki pulls out and leaves him empty.

"I'll be back in just a minute," Daiki says, starting to get to his feet.

"What? No!" Kuroko says again, turning to face him. "You can't just _do_ that and then stop and walk away!"

He has to though, because Kuroko won't let him kiss him after having his tongue up his ass, and he can't fuck Kuroko without kissing him.

"Here," he says, sitting back down and reaching for Kuroko's hand. He pulls his fingers to his lips, taking one into his mouth and swirling his tongue wetly around it, then doing the same to the next two. "Back where you were." He gently presses Kuroko down until he's folded over the bed again, then locks their hands so their index fingers are pressed together and brings them behind Kuroko, pushing them both inside him past their second knuckles. He slips his own finger out, leaving Kuroko to finger himself. "You save my place for me."

Kuroko makes a low, whining noise, but when he pulls his hand away it's only to slide two fingers, wet with Daiki's spit, back inside.

Daiki gets to his feet and stands frozen for a minute, watching Kuroko's fingers disappear into his own ass with increasing frequency. _Fuck,_ he thinks, feeling the damp spot on his boxer briefs spreading, and darting into Kuroko's bathroom to swipe some mouthwash and hurriedly rinse his mouth out.

When he gets back to Kuroko's room, Kuroko has moved back from the bed so that only his head rests on it now, bracing himself with one palm on the floor, knees spread wide and riding his other hand hard.

"Hey now," Daiki says, and Kuroko rolls his forehead on the bed until his glazed eyes can find Daiki. "Don't tire yourself out without me."

This is a very real concern where Kuroko is concerned, so Daiki flies into action. He kicks off his jeans and underwear, then tugs off his shirt for good measure, before digging through Kuroko's nightstand to find the lube and condoms hidden under a stack of books. He sits on the floor beside Kuroko, quickly rolling the condom over himself and wincing at the contact. He wasn't planning to fuck Kuroko quite yet, but it seems time is running out for both of them with the way his own hand on his cock sends a spark straight to the pit of his stomach, and the way Kuroko is mewling as his wrist twists, his fingers curling inside himself.

"Here, come here," Daiki says, pumping his cock a few times until it's fully slick with lube.

Kuroko rises off his hand and looks up at Daiki accusingly. "You're supposed to fuck me," he says.

Daiki grins and reaches to pull Kuroko's shirt over his head before tossing it aside. "Well first you're going to fuck yourself. Come on."

He thinks Kuroko will argue, refusing to move until Daiki gets on top of him and fucks him like he promised, but he surprises him, only pausing to glare at him briefly before shoving his own jeans all the way off and climbing over him. He straddles Daiki, gripping his cock tightly, probably out of spite, and lining it up with his entrance before forcing himself down on it hard. He only manages to take half of Daiki's thick erection inside himself before gasping and stalling out, his fingers digging into Daiki's shoulders.

"Take it slow, Tetsu," Daiki says, pulling Kuroko toward him with his hand on the back of his neck so he can help, his voice rumbling low next to Kuroko's ear. "I'm not going anywhere."

Kuroko nods against the side of Daiki's head and takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Daiki continues to murmur to him, encouraging him, sliding his hands low on Kuroko's back and then steadying his hips as he sinks lower. Daiki grits his teeth to keep from yanking Kuroko down, waiting as he's taken in bit by bit, until finally Kuroko's ass is flush against him and his cock is surrounded by almost suffocating heat.

"God... how are you always _so_ _tight?"_

Kuroko doesn't say anything, just lifts his hips slowly, rising off of Daiki, and then dropping back down, his head snapping back when he falls hard on Daiki's cock.

Daiki can barely catch the sound of Kuroko's breathy gasp under the moan that spills from his own throat. He bites his lip, willing himself not to come right there, with Kuroko perfect and beautiful in his lap, his head tipped back and the smooth column of his neck exposed. He could push Kuroko onto his back now and shatter him, but it's still too soon. If Kuroko is still together enough to be riding him, Daiki hasn't pushed him far enough. He'll wait until Kuroko thinks he has nothing left, and then he'll find more.

"Again," Daiki says, voice low and commanding. Kuroko obeys immediately, lifting himself on shaking legs and plunging back down, eyes going wide at the sharp pleasure of taking Daiki so deep. "Again." Kuroko tightens his grip on Daiki's shoulders and does as he says, over and over, until his whole body is trembling with the effort of lifting and falling, his breath coming in shuddering gasps.

"Keep going, Tetsu. I'm not done with you."

"I can't." Kuroko's voice is scratchy, his throat dry. "I can't anymore. I need..." He moves one hand down to his cock, dripping and heavy over Daiki's stomach, and his supporting arm buckles so he almost falls against Daiki's chest before Daiki catches him.

"I know what you need," he says, cradling Kuroko and standing with him in his arms before laying him back down on the bed and spreading his legs wide. His hands linger on Kuroko's thighs, so soft and shaking still, even though they're no longer supporting him. Daiki pulls out of him and shifts so he can press his tongue flat against the base of Kuroko's cock and drag it up to the head, a growl forming low in his throat at the sound of Kuroko’s broken moan. _God,_ Daiki loves how he tastes, here and everywhere else. He wants to take him into his mouth and suck him hard until Kuroko cries out his name and fills his throat with his taste. It wouldn't take long, probably just one deep swallow—but he can't, because then Kuroko would be finished and Daiki is not ready for that.

"Almost," he says, lips brushing Kuroko's cock. Then he moves to line their hips up, lifting Kuroko's legs and bending them so they're pressed to his chest and Daiki is curled over him, holding him close. "Hold on, Tetsu."

Kuroko's slim arms come up and wrap tightly around Daiki's neck, bracing himself for the inevitable powerful thrusts when Daiki starts to move, but they don't come.

Daiki presses in slowly, so slowly. His own arms, braced on his elbows on either side of Kuroko, shake with the restraint he's forcing himself to exercise. There isn't much that Daiki puts a whole lot of effort into, but this is something he will never half-ass. Not because it's sex, but because it's Kuroko, and taking care of Kuroko is one thing he takes very fucking seriously.

He drags his cock in and out, letting the friction pull at Kuroko's oversensitive walls without ever giving him enough to break. Only exerting any force when his hips meet Kuroko's ass, and he grinds against him to get that extra bit of depth that makes Kuroko screw his eyes shut and grit his teeth.

"Aomine-kun... you're killing me."

"Do you like it?"

"Y-yes." Kuroko shudders as Daiki circles his hips before gradually easing out again. "But I think I might actually be dying. Everything is... my lips feel weird."

Daiki smiles and lowers his mouth to Kuroko’s, pressing their lips together to feel the way Kuroko's are trembling.

“I love you,” he says into Kuroko’s mouth, because this is when he can say it. When they’re slick with sweat, Kuroko is burning around him, and his head is starting to spin. At any other time it sounds like too much, the words are too big, but not now. Now they slip off his tongue like water.

“My legs hurt,” Kuroko says, and Daiki laughs.

He moves back, helping Kuroko ease his legs down, and then waiting while he stretches them before wrapping them around Daiki’s waist. As soon as Kuroko is comfortable Daiki fills him again, stopping when he’s all the way in to lean down and kiss Kuroko. More deeply now, more desperately, Kuroko’s mouth falling open to let Daiki lick into it, to suck on his tongue. He can’t get enough, every bit of Kuroko tastes like life, but he can feel Kuroko shaking around him even though he’s not moving, and he knows it’s time.

He pulls out as slowly as possible, slides his hands under Kuroko’s back and up to his shoulders so he can grip them from behind and hold him in place, and then there’s no more holding back. He drives his cock into Kuroko as hard as he can, with no restraint, no care for anything other than chasing every thought from Kuroko’s mind and leaving him with only this. Daiki’s solid heat slamming into him, the slap of his hips on Kuroko’s ass, so hard there will be bruises there for Daiki to kiss later. He knows just where to hit so Kuroko’s soft, helpless cries climb higher and higher with each thrust, his arms sliding from their hold around Daiki’s neck until they’re wrapped around his head, panting one word over and over.

“ _Daiki, Daiki, Daiki_.”

He wants this to go on forever, but it’s too much. Daiki’s whole body goes tight, like there are wires yanked taut in all of his limbs, about to snap. He pulls one hand out from under Kuroko and slips it between them to wrap it around Kuroko’s cock, jerking it roughly in his fist to the rhythm of his thrusts, until Kuroko is pulling his hair sharply and shouting wordlessly. Daiki’s eyes spill over with tears, whether from Kuroko’s fingers in his hair, the almost unbearable pressure of Kuroko tightening around him, or the force of his own orgasm when it rips through him and sends his hips out of rhythm, so he’s gasping and shuddering against the small, trembling body underneath him. Probably from all of it. From Kuroko’s cum slick and hot under his hand where it rests on Kuroko’s stomach now, from the way Kuroko’s fingers have become gentle in his hair, patting at it softly. He probably needs Daiki to move, but he won’t rush him.

Daiki moves anyway, easing himself off of Kuroko and pulling out of him carefully, then pausing there just to look at Kuroko and take in what he’s done to him. His head is turned to the side, hair tousled and stuck to his forehead with sweat, eyes half-lidded. His arms have dropped to his sides and his legs are splayed out, thighs shining with streaks of lube. He looks wrecked, and Daiki feels immensely satisfied. He gets rid of the condom and then settles back between Kuroko’s legs, bending to lick up the cum trailing from Kuroko’s stomach up to his chest.

“Ugh... Aomine-kun,” Kuroko says, pushing weakly at his head. “You’re so filthy.”

Daiki ignores him, licking his skin clean and then taking Kuroko’s cock in his mouth to suck it clean too.

Kuroko shivers and pushes at Daiki’s shoulders, then seems to change his mind and grasps at him instead.

“Here,” he mumbles, eyes closed.

“Hmm?” Daiki asks.

Kuroko doesn’t answer, just motions vaguely with his hand and Daiki does what he knows he wants, moving up to lie next to Kuroko and pull him into his arms.

“Good?” he asks, settling his chin over the top of Kuroko’s head and curling around him.

“Mmm.”

Daiki can hear the slight smile in Kuroko’s voice, and that’s all he needs. He closes his eyes and breathes in, the scent of sweat and wanting, and something light and sweet that might be vanilla, or might just be Kuroko.

“I love you too, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko whispers.

Daiki squeezes him even tighter and holds him as he falls asleep, a smile on his lips.

Nigou hops off the chair and comes to settle on the pile of discarded clothes next to the bed. If he is in any way aware of what has transpired, he definitely does not give two fucks about it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was like...my second experiment writing smut ever and I don't know how I feel about it now that I've written so much more, but thanks for reading! And thanks to Essie for making me write it, because I've really enjoyed where I've gone since xD Go read her lone knb fic that was birthed at the same time right [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853917)!!


End file.
